The invention relates to paint rollers and more particularly to a rebuildable, readily cleanable, paint roller.
Heretofore, paint rollers were inexpensive, disposable devices which were not intended for long term use. Paint rollers eventually become caked with paint or paint debris and become unusable. These paint rollers were then discarded and replaced by new paint rollers.
The object of the present invention was to devise a rebuildable roller for long term durability and use.
The paint roller of the present invention features a roller body construction in modular, rebuildable sections. The sections include a hollow tubular handle terminating in a cylindrical end connected to an offset midsection and a roller spindle rod. A pair of clamps are featured at opposed ends of the offset midsection. One clamp features a screw collar, which is retractable into a slotted opening, for forming a secure grip onto the cylinder of the tubular handle. A screw turns the movable collar retracting it into the slotted opening of the clamp. The opposed end features a clamp atop the midsection. The clamp includes a plastic bushing in a hole, transverse to a set screw, accommodating a linear shaft or spindle rod on which the roller resides. The spindle rod has a small flange at one end for retaining a roller element and very small ridges at the opposite end. The spindle rod fits into the plastic bushing in the clamp. The set screw in the clamp slightly deforms the plastic of the plastic bushing, pushing the plastic into the ridges, locking the spindle rod to the clamp without galling the spindle. Both clamps may be removed and replaced. Similarly, the handle, midsection and spindle rod may be removed and replaced, as for cleaning. Stainless steel or aluminum construction allows the device to be easily cleaned with the roller removed. The roller is replaced from time to time by removing solid TEFLON(copyright) end caps, with central spindle apertures. Use of TEFLON(copyright) discourages paint from sticking to the end caps and provides another material which can be easily cleaned.